


Into the Fire

by Shadowsphere21



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Golden Kingdom, Love, Passion, Romance, Silver Millennium, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsphere21/pseuds/Shadowsphere21
Summary: Princess Mars and Jadeite in a passionate embrace while sitting on a grassy slope. The planet Mars watches over the couple as white lilies bloom nearby. White petals surround the couple as fireflies buzz around them. Two ornate gold borders adorn the corners of the picture. Original drawing was done in 2014. This is a redo for an anniversary series.
Relationships: Hino Rei & Jadeite, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Princess Mars & Jadeite, Princess Mars/Jadeite
Kudos: 3





	Into the Fire

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnzhsdsKj)


End file.
